La carte des Maraudeurs par James Potter
by Temperance18
Summary: James est fou amoureux de Lily et à un tel point qu'il fera tout pour l'avoir constamment sous les yeux ou auprès de lui... via la carte des Maraudeurs!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un petit recueil de drabbles écrit il y a quelques temps déjà. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ;)

Bonne lecture!

Drabble 1 Le point Lily Evans

Dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, c'était pour une fois le calme plat. Peter dormait comme un bien heureux dans son lit à baldaquin profitant largement de l'heure de libre que les Gryffondor avaient entre deux cours. Remus était plongé dans son livre de Potions et vérifiait ses dernières notes prises la veille en cours, Sirius tournait en rond dans le dortoir tout en observant étrangement James plongé depuis tout à l'heure dans la carte des Maraudeurs.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, James? Demanda Sirius en commençant à s'ennuyer.

_ Je regardais où était Lily, répondit James.

_ Et tu la cherchais depuis tout à l'heure sur la carte? Demanda à nouveau Sirius en comprenant l'action de James puisqu'il n'était vraiment pas facile de discerner un point en particulier parmi la centaine qui se déplaçait sur la carte.

_ Pas du tout, répondit James ravi. J'ai mis au point plusieurs améliorations pour la carte concernant Lily. La principale est que sa localisation se démarque des autres.

_ Quoi?! S'exclama Sirius scandalisé par l'action de son ami. Et tu as fais quoi exactement?!

James bougea la carte de manière à ce que Sirius puisse voir correctement le point Lily Evans entouré d'un grand et large cœur rouge se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Inutile de dire que James ne risquait plus de la louper!


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2 L'option GPS

_ Cornedrue, commença Sirius alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir quelles sont les autres options que tu as mis au point pour la carte concernant Evans?

James regarda son ami tout sourire et sortit la carte qu'il gardait précieusement dans la poche intérieure de sa cape quand il fut à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

_ Bien sûr Patmol, répondit James tout en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur la carte. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Sirius vint se mettre alors aux côtés de James pour mieux voir la carte.

_ Destination "Lily Evans", s'exclama James en pointant la carte de sa baguette une seconde fois.

La carte des Maraudeurs se tortilla alors toute seule afin de former une bouche à la grande surprise de Sirius.

_ Faites demi-tour et prenez le couloir de droite, dit alors la carte en remuant ses "lèvres". Marchez dix mètres et tournez à gauche.

Sirius suivit alors James totalement ébahi qui se rendait aux côtés de Lily alors guidé par la carte. Sirius se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour ne pas devenir fou.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 3 Spécialité "immobilus"

Assis à la table des Gryffondor pour le dîner, les Maraudeurs savouraient le contenu de leur assiette en toute tranquillité jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent un James Potter complètement essoufflé s'installer à leurs côtés.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé James? Demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

_ J'ai couru après Evans pendant toute l'après-midi mais elle a réussi à m'échapper à chaque fois, répondit James déçu. Pourtant, je voulais juste lui demander de sortir avec moi.

_ Dommage que tu n'as pas un moyen pour la garder en place, fit Sirius d'un ton détaché.

C'est alors que James qui commençait à remplir son assiette s'immobilisa et sembla réfléchir durant un court laps de temps. Finalement, il se leva d'un bond.

_ Mais c'est bien sûr! S'exclama James. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier!

James se rendit alors dans un couloir du septième étage où il voyait que Lily se dirigeait. Il bidouilla ensuite la carte des Maraudeurs à l'aide de sa baguette et alla se cacher derrière une armure. Quand il vit Lily arriver dans le couloir, James pointa le point de la jeune fille sur la carte avec sa baguette et murmura "Immobilus". C'est alors que Lily s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir.

_ Evans! S'exclama James en allant vers Lily. Je te cherchais depuis tout à l'heure. Alors tu veux sortir avec moi?


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4 Direction assistée

Se rendant en cours avec James, Sirius était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable aux dépends de son ami de toujours.

_ Rappelle-moi comment ça s'est passé encore? Demanda Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Après l'avoir immobilisé je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, recommença à expliquer James bougon. Et là, Servilus arrive et lui permet de se dépêtrer du sort. Evans peut recommencer à bouger et me gifle plus fort que d'habitude en me disant que si je lui relance encore un sort ça va aller mal pour moi. Mais je me demande comment elle a su que c'était moi…

_ C'est pas difficile, répliqua Sirius en reprenant enfin son sérieux. Elle se retrouve soudainement immobilisé et tu débarques comme une fleur pour lui poser l'éternelle question.

_ Mouais, fit James. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen pour l'empêcher de me suivre et là elle ne pourra pas me soupçonner.

Sirius vit alors James sortir la carte d'une de ses poches et l'ouvrir. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur le point de Lily et murmura "Venio Lily".

_ Comment est-ce que…

_ La carte va la diriger inconsciemment jusqu'à moi et là je…

Mais Lily ne vint pas inconsciemment jusqu'à James car la jeune fille fit son apparition dans le couloir en étant tiré par un fil invisible et luttant de toutes ses forces.

_ POTTER! Hurla alors Lily. LIBèRE-MOI DE CE MALéFICE QUE JE PUISSE TE GIFLER COMME IL SE DOIT!

Sirius se tourna alors vers son ami pour voir comment il réagissait face à l'échec cuisant de sa récente innovation mais James avait déjà prit ses jambes à son cou.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici donc le dernier. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

Drabble 5 Projection en direct

Allongé son lit et l'air dépressif, James ressassait ses derniers échecs pour avoir constamment Lily sous les yeux ou avec lui. Bien qu'il place encore beaucoup d'espoirs dans sa dernière innovation les autres avaient été un échec TOTAL…

_ Tu as enfin décidé d'arrêter de jouer avec la carte, James? Demanda Sirius alors que Remus et Peter tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leurs sourires.

_ Nan, répondit James en boudant. Mais j'ai juste une dernière que je n'ai pas encore testé. Je pense qu'elle va te plaire d'ailleurs….

Sirius s'avança vers son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier étalait la carte des Maraudeurs sur son lit en murmurant un petit sortilège. C'est alors que l'image de Lily faisant ses devoirs sur son lit apparut au-dessus de la carte.

_ Grâce à ma petite innovation, je peux voir ce que fait Lily à l'instant même, expliqua James alors que Sirius lâchait une exclamation ravie.

Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant ses amis bavé devant l'innovation de James.

_ Elle se dirige vers la salle-de-bain, fit James tout excité. Dégage de là, Sirius! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse regarder!

Alors que ses deux amis se disputaient, Remus alla reprendre la carte des Maraudeurs et détruit l'image de Lily commençant à retirer son uniforme.

_ Cela suffit! Gronda Remus. Si j'apprends que vous utilisez ça pour espionner les filles, je vais tout dire à Dumbledore!

James vit alors sa meilleure innovation lui filer entre les doigts. Pauvre de lui!


End file.
